THE CASE OF THE DETECTIVES MISSING GEM
by Mrs.Hudsongotatardis
Summary: Sherlocks ill and just whants to go home and sleep, but unfortanatly he has to go save all of his friends, and sally and anderson, from moriarty, who in exchange for their realesemakes him take pills that will erase his memory and IQ.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had had a long day and was looking forward to going home away from molly, he didn't get why she always had to hover around him, he wasn't her child, why couldn't she just leave him alone. He was about to log onto his website when his phone vibrated. He sighed, half wanting it to be a murder from Lestrade half wanting to stay at home and let Anderson be his problem he just wanted to sleep he had been on a case for a week ignoring the fact that he was sick, Text to Sherlock Holmes, from Unknown: _I've got your friends over Sherlock. And your brother would like to say hello as well. Meet me at 22 A North Umberland Street. Before things get...out of hand._

He really didn't mess with this freak today and besides john was upstairs, wasn't he? _I don't believe you. _He sent back even though it wasn't quite true.

_Check your room. _It was a taunt an obvious ploy wasn't it? The worst part was he did it anyway, the dread of finding john dead in his room had him sprinting up the stairs two at a time what he found was worse. Blood splattered the floor, there's been an obvious struggle and there's too much blood for someone not to have been killed. The table's been knocked over and broken like it was used as a weapon, there's a note is on the mattress No one is in the room, and now he doesn't know if john is alive or not.

_I'll be there _he sends back because there is no way he is letting his john be killed, if he hadn't already been, by this psychopath.

_I presume you've seen our little play time fun. John had a little hissy fit. It was exciting. You should have been there. _He could almost hear the man's cold voice dripping poison into his ear taunting him, like a bully holding his schoolbag just out of reach. This man, Moriarty, had no idea what he was messing with. Even as he was walking down the stairs and pocketing johns gun he was planning his death, how painful it would be, how long it would take, but most of all how satisfying it would be.

_I will kill you if he's harmed. _He would kill him anyway but it would be worse for him if john was harmed.

_What fun would that be? Your little pet is fine. He stabbed my man, and I put him in a little time out. _Oh yes he was defiantly going to kill this man.

He was thinking about how much pain he could put him through as he hailed a cab and offered him three time normal pay to get him there fast, and he was there in ten minutes. The address was a small house and he walks in to an large room, there are several TV's. He can see one person in each. And in a larger one, Moriarty, smiling.

"Welcome Sherlock. Your friends wanted to have a little chat. But they just couldn't make it in person..." it was a miracle he could keep his face passive as he longed to sink his fist into that irritating face "I need you to stay out of my way, so I devised you a little something to keep you busy. If you don't take the pills on that table" he pointed to the only table in the room like he was a slow child and it just made Sherlock want to smack him more, "then I will kill your friends. One by one."

He walked over to the table wary of the pills, the first case he had had with john reminded him that these could kill him, "and what's the catch." He addressed Moriarty sounding unafraid and heroic, but inside he was quaking like a small child after a nightmare.

"Catch? Oh no Sherlock. Your deal is the catch; those will reduce your mind's capabilities. And we both know what that will do to you. You may never be able to solve a crime again...or you could watch them all die." Moriarty smirked letting the word hang in the air. He looks at the monitors there's a lineup. Starting with Anderson, who has his head in his lap waiting for Sherlock to condemn him, sally, who looks at him like he's planned it all, Lestrade, who has out a photo of his wife and kids, Mycroft, who leans against the wall umbrella in hand, Mrs. Hudson whose looking at him and crying already knowing the outcome, and Watson whose screaming soundlessly at him not to do it. "They're all here Sherlock. Will you risk it all? Or will you risk yourself? Your choice" the smirk never leaving his face he knows he's won either way. There's not a thought that tells him not to do it his entire mind tells him to, and much to the astonishment of sally and Anderson, he turns around for a moment turns around so Moriarty can see him and swallows the pills. "Good bye Sherlock. Your friends will see you very soon."

All of the doors in the flat swing open, and the whole lineup comes out, very worried aside from sally and Anderson who are both still amazed. Moriarty is unfortunately not here so Sherlock can't shoot him.

"Sherlock!" john yells as he sprints over and Moriarty's face disappears from the screen.

"John." He just manages before he passes out only to be caught by john.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need help, we have to help him! Lestrade, help me carry him. Mycroft, look for the brown bottle in my bag." Instantly barking orders while Lestrade helped him to carry Sherlock to a more open space away from the steel table and laying him on the cold stone floor. Mycroft gave him the bottle as he checked Sherlock's pulse, which was slightly slower then normal. "This ought to help bring him 'round." Talking to no one in particular but pouring some into Sherlock's open mouth.

Sherlock's grey eyes flicked open after swallowing noisily, but he was still extremely lethargic, which had john extremely worried. "Sherlock, its Watson. You're very brave. I need you to stay with me, alright?" he said giving the typical medic speech that just served to annoy Sherlock, while searching through his battered medical bag.

"John..." Sherlock yawned out.

"Yes Holmes." He glanced at the half asleep man as he pulled a syringe out of his medical bag.

"It's not... the same..." he said, while starting and stopping as though he wasn't quite sure of his words after just waking up.

"You were very brave little brother." Mycroft half sobbed out while holding one of his small cold hands in between both of his own large warm ones.

Trying to ignore all the crying and hopelessness that was currently surrounding him, he spoke only to Sherlock, "I need you to stay still. This might help." He told him as he injected Sherlock with something.

"Pills... not the same." He was very insistent upon this point as he attempted to sit up, only to be pushed down again by john; they all assumed that he meant his mind wasn't the same.

"We know Sherlock." Now john was trying to sooth the man, while Mrs. Hudson was crying onto Lestrade's shoulder and Mycroft was holding his brothers hand, john found himself moving to hold the detectives other hand while smoothing his hair back.

Sherlock was shaking his head now, "no… Moriarty's pills are in my pocket."

Everyone stared having no idea what to do, finally Lestrade reacted verbally, "What!"

"Pills in pocket... those were really strong ... too may... sleeping pills." Sherlock yawned out.

Mycroft nodded his approval and smiled while Lestrade grabbed sally and Donovan saying, "I've had enough, I'm going back to work." It was too sherlockiean for him to deal with, he just wanted to go home hug his kids kiss his have some dinner, normal things.

"Go ahead." They walked out leaving the residents of 221B and Mycroft, who waved goodbye and quickly walked out unable to deal with this situation any longer. "Sherlock, you gave us quite a scare. Would you like to go back to the flat?" Watson softly asked the detective who nodded weakly in turn. "Alright, come on." He said standing and bringing Sherlock Holmes's limp thin frame with him, "Mrs. Hudson would you like to hail a cab for us please?" she nodded and ran out, as john and Sherlock followed slowly john half carrying him down the old and worn stairs, and for once he was thankful Sherlock was so thin. Mrs. Hudson took care of the obnoxious cabbie while john took care of the now unconscious Sherlock. "Oh Sherlock," he muttered as he tutted over him. Once home he got Sherlock upstairs and changed and put him to bed, then he fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. Sherlock wakes up and sees Mrs. Hudson and john talking in the hall, just loud enough so that he can hear

"I know. I just think that he could try to stay out of trouble." John sounded tired.

"It's just how he is John dear." Mrs. Hudson said in her most soothing voice.

"I suppose. Still though." John looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I know you're worried about him, but Sherlock's a very determined person. You can't keep him out of trouble when he wants to be in it." She said rather matter of factly.

Sherlock attempted to sit up only to fall off of the bed almost crashing into the bedstand, causing Mrs. Hudson to jump and Watson to turn mumble, "Bloody hell Sherlock!" and walk over.

"good morning to you too," Sherlock attempted to snap from his crumpled position on the floor.

"pain? Nausea?" john was in doctor mode as he helped Sherlock up.

He shook his head and winced, "no but my head is killing me."

"maybe you should try not to bang it on the table," john snapped before Mrs. Hudson intervened.

"Sherlock dear, you need to rest." Immediately the nurturing mother.

"I didn't hit my head on the table I've slept too long." he mumbled.

"Maybe you should lay off the sleeping pills." John snapped.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to save your life, Mrs. Hudson how are you." Not wanting to argue with john, who then stormed off leaving Mrs. Hudson to make excuses for him.

"Fine dear. Try not to upset him Sherlock; he's had a bad day." She said trying to fix his wild curls.

"Great." He sarcastically mumbles before passing out again, and landing in a heap at Mrs. Hudson's feet.


End file.
